Weidman VS Silva 3
by Ififall
Summary: UFC Fanfiction/Silva/Weidman/Fanfiction. He's Feeling wrecked with guilt over UFC 168. Chris Weidman visits Anderson Silva in hospital, with surprising results...


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. The report on Anderson Silva's leg is Fiction. In this story Anderson Silva can speak fluent English.

* * *

_UFC 162 Silva VS Weidman/ The First Fight:_ In July, Chris woke up the next morning in a daze. It was like last night was a crazy dream that he didn't want to wake up from. He still kept hearing the words "And the NEW UFC Middleweight champion" It was amazing, holding the American flag while UFC President Dana white wrapped the title across his waist. Chris couldn't believe he was standing there making a "Title speech" After the press conference and signing autographs, he went to the bar with his Team-Mates.

"See Chris….I fucking told everyone that Chris would make history and what the fuck happened? A knockout of the night, that's what fucking happened….So can everyone in this bar raise your classes to the new UFC Middleweight champ Chris Weidman" Matt Serra said everyone raised their glasses and Chris smiled at his team-mates, when they all told him their views on the Silva VS Weidman fight. He didn't want the day to end, but sure enough it was onto another day and another re-match with Silva.

* * *

UFC 168-Weidman VS Silva Two was going to be the fight of the night, Chris would make sure of it. In front of thousands of people in Las Vegas Weidman had another point to prove. He was dominating Silva in the first round. He had nothing to worry about. Until round Two. Silva was relying on his leg-kicks to get points. Chris figured he was going to go for a takedown eventually. But Silva carried on with the kicks. Chris' coaches had always told him to block the kicks...so he did. What happened next was a blur.

Chris blocked Silva's kick and heard a crack. Silva's leg went from iron like bone to a muscular jello. In Pain Silva stopped kicking. He waved his hand up to stop Chris from hurting him anymore. Silva limped to the side of the cage. The referee let the Doctors in the cage. Chris looked up at the screen and saw the replay of the block. Chris had blocked the kick with his shin. He told himself that Silva's leg couldn't be that bad, that Silva would be fine by the end of the night.

* * *

"Mr Silva can't compete anymore" The Doctors told the Referee. The Referee stopped the fight and Chris was announced the winner by TKO. "And Still The UFC Middleweight Champion of the world Chris Weidman!" Bruce Buffer said. Chris got his hand raised. He felt relieved that he'd kept his belt, but he couldn't stop feeling guilty about what had happened to Anderson.

"Look this is MMA, you know, Silva and his whole fucking camp knew what you were gonna bring to the table" Chris' coach, Ray Longo said.

"I know" Chris said nursing a beer. "I'm gonna get an early night guys" Chris said getting up. His coaches took him back to the hotel and His other coach Matt Serra patted him on the shoulder.

"Kid, don't feel guilty. Silva's gotta find a new hobby now you've kicked him into quitting" Matt said.

"Come on Matt…" Chris said.

* * *

"Get some sleep…you've got shit-loads of press tomorrow" Matt said. Chris tried to sleep. He couldn't even take a nap. He was nervous, edgy, pissed off. Watching the MMA channel's and seeing what he did to Anderson Silva's leg over and over again. He took a shower pulled on jogging bottoms and looked on the internet to see what hospital Silva was staying at. He drove off looking at the map on his phone. When he got there, the nurses were unwilling to let Weidman see Silva in person.

"If you say no I wanna see his Doctor" Chris said. Twenty minutes later a Doctor came out and took Chris into a little room.

"Listen Doc I'm Chris, the guy Silva faced tonight. I just wanna shake his hand and…." Chris started to say.

"Mr Weidman I'm Doctor Miller…..we….I know who you are. Mr Silva had a Tibia break. His muscle detached from the bone and curled itself into a parcel. Mr Silva has had surgery and is currently recovering" Doctor Miller said.

* * *

"Doc can I see him for Two Secs?" Chris asked.

"Mr Weidman…I urge you to….." Doctor Miller said.

"Come on Doc do you want money? Just Two seconds…just so I can sleep tonight?" Chris asked. The Doctor paused and nodded. They walked down the corridor and up a slope to Silva's room. Silva's room was huge. Nurses were in there. The Doctor told them they could leave. Chris could feel the horror in their eyes as they walked past him.

"Just a few Minutes Mr Weidman" Doctor Miller said looking on.

"Sure….No offense Doc…but could I see him alone?" Chris asked.

"Well..." The Doctor Miller said.

* * *

"Great! Thanks Doc" Chris said opening the door. Doctor Miller was surprised and was about to speak before Chris gently prodded him out and shut the door. He pulled the Blue curtain back. Chris told himself that Silva's leg wasn't that bad, but it looked like it. Fortunately his leg was in a cast that looked huge. Silva had a T-shirt and shorts on. He was sleeping. Part of Chris just wanted to watch him sleep. But Chris had to wake him up. He had to know.

"Andy…Andy…wake up" Chris said gently nudging Silva's shoulder. Anderson Silva woke up and open his eyes.

"Chris? Silva said. "What…..what are you doing here?" Silva asked.

"I ain't got long Andy….it's just…all of this…..it's my fault" Chris said.

"Chris relax. It's MMA. It's normal" Anderson said.

* * *

"I know, but because of me, you look fucking awful" Chris said.

"Thanks" Silva said dryly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I never wanted to see you go out like that Andy. I'll pay for whatever treatment you need" Weidman said.

"Chris I've got it covered. Just celebrate and party at the hotel" Silva told him. He leaned up, but Chris saw how uncomfortable moving made him.

* * *

"Now I have to go to the hotel room…without you. It sucks" Chris said leaning over and kissing Silva on the mouth. Silva didn't have the energy to kiss him back, but he stroked Chris' arm instead. Weidman and Silva had been seeing each other since early June, before their first fight during UFC 162. Neither of them had planned it. For both of them it was casual. Chris liked it that way, until tonight. Ever since that kick, Chris had just wanted to take Silva home and look after him.

"Chris, you need to stop beating yourself up. I'd be fine if it was the other way round" Silva said.

"I know. It's Just...I want you in my room, in my shower, in my bed right now" Chris said stroking Silva's other thigh with his knuckles.

"If you worry Chris, I Worry and that's not going to make my leg feel better" Silva said.

* * *

"Tell me that you're not mad at me" Chris asked.

"I'm not….this isn't your fault" Silva said.

"Yeah? Tell the nurses that" Chris said.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks you know. They don't fight, we do. Well….I used to" Silva said.

"Oh Fuck" Chris said lowering his head on the bed.

* * *

"Chris don't be like that…I know if you could take my pain away, you would" Silva said rubbing Chris' shoulder.

"You've got to go. Get some sleep. Smile Chris, this is the last time I get to see you tonight and I don't want to dream about you crying" Silva said.

"Keep your head up Andy, you're one of the greatest you know that right?" Chris said. They kissed again. Longer this time, with Chris rubbing Silva's chest tempted to slide his hands in-between his legs. He pulled away and they shook hands.

"I'm really fucking sorry" Chris said. Silva nodded and Chris left. Guilty but feeling a little bit chirpier, Chris began to think about what do to when he got back to the hotel. Luckily Nick Diaz didn't give Chris Weidman a choice.

* * *

"What the fuck?" Chris asked when he opened his hotel door and saw Nick Diaz on his couch.

"Get out" Chris said.

"Nah" Nick said quietly. Chris looked outside then shut the door.

* * *

"What the fuck do you want?" Chris asked. He didn't train with Nick Diaz that often. The last time he heard the older half of the Diaz Brothers were going to take a long break from MMA.

"I want a word. You know what the fuck I mean" Nick said.

"No I fucking don't. Just say your piece Diaz and get out" Chris said going to the fridge to get himself a strong drink.


End file.
